<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first kisses by leop1ka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216711">first kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka'>leop1ka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtLA, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Sokka - Freeform, Zuko - Freeform, beach, just two boys in love, this is my first fic so dont judge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zukka but on the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You alright?"</p><p>Zuko turned around.</p><p>"I'm...I'm fine."</p><p>"You don't seem too sure about that, pretty boy."</p><p>"I said I'm fine, Sokka." Zuko said, quickly wiping away the tears on his pale face.</p><p>Sokka sat next to him on the beach.</p><p>"I know you Zuko and I know you're upset about something. Look, if it's about the whole Azula situation..."</p><p>"It's not."</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>Zuko sighed and looked away. Sokka couldn't help but admire him in that moment. His golden eyes, filled with sadness yet so beautiful, glistened in the sunset. His tears were beggining to dry on his face. Oh how Sokka wished he could kiss away those tears, hold him in his arms forever. But that was nothing more than a fantasy, Zuko was Firelord now, which meant he was busy and didn't have time for Sokka and his desires. Besides, Sokka doubted Zuko even liked men.</p><p>The firebender's black hair was reaching his shoulders now, which, in Sokka's humble opinion, looked a lot better than that haircut he had when they first crossed paths, years ago.</p><p>"Me, my sister and her friends were sent on this vacation here a while ago. I guess standing here now, after all this time, made me a bit emotional. I'm sorry, I know a Firelord shouldn't be so emotional, it's just..."</p><p>"It's fine Zuko, everyone gets emotional sometimes, even me, the great warrior of the southern water tribe." </p><p>Sokka bumped his shoulder in his, hoping to cheer the boy up and he got a slight smile in return. </p><p>"Well, it's different for you, I'm expected to be cold and cruel, just like my father. And I don't want to be like my father, I want to be different, I want to make a positive change and I-"</p><p>He was interrupted by a cold hand on his cheek.</p><p>The warrior gently turned Zuko's head to look at him.</p><p>"Don't apologize Zuko, I understand. I'm...I'm glad you shared that with me. I know you may not care what I think, but in my opinion you would make a great Firelord."</p><p>The two boys stared into each others eyes for a brief moment and Sokka held his breath.</p><p>Fuck. Is he going to say something? Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have done that, I fucked everything up, fuck, fuck, fuck- </p><p>Sokka started pulling away, but Zuko grabbed his hand and pressed a light kiss on the back of it. </p><p>"I greatly appreciate your opinion Sokka, you know that."</p><p>Time seemed to stop, just as Sokka's breath quickened. Their eyes met once again, and Sokka prayed that they could stay like this forever. Just them, living on the island forever, free of any duties and responsibilities they might have. Happy and content.</p><p>Sokka touched their foreheads together. </p><p>"Oh wow, you're hot."</p><p>"Thanks, I know."</p><p>"That's not what I meant!" The warrior playfully slapped Zuko's shoulder and the Firelord laughed.</p><p>In that moment, Sokka was sure of one thing.</p><p>He was utterly, completely in love with Zuko.</p><p>And in that same moment, Zuko leaned in and captured his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>